gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Shimona
Ann Shimona is a school principle of the Mikado High School and one of the thirteen Master Rank Mercenaries. Character Information Appearance Ann is described to be a middle-aged women with long curly hair and a average height. Due to her crippled position, Ann is often seen in a wheel chair. Personality Ann is a gentle and benevolent old woman who often spoke in a soft voice and willing to help others. As the principal of the school, Ann uphold her responsibility to protect the children from harm while ensuring a goal to train the children as the top assassins. Despite her gentle and benevolent behavior, Ann is not easily intimidated. Any mentions about Sakari would unintentionally sent boiled her blood, something even Morito feared of. History Little history is known about Ann's background, though what was known about her was that she was Masakado Sakari's former wife. For unknown reason however, the relationship between Ann and Sakari didn't go well, which led to their divorce. In addition, Ann also had a hostile rivalry against Sayuri Higuchi, a former #4 Master Ranked Mercenary who went rouge for her atrocities on experimenting children to create an army for the infamous Child Room. In some certain event, Ann took Jin under her wing and trained her as her protege. Sometime before the series, Ann also acquainted with Morito's only daughter Rena. Plot The Meeting of the Master Mercenary Like the eleven other Master Ranked Mercenaries, Ann was attending the meeting. During the meeting, when Jeanne failed to assassinate Sayuri, Ann was among of few to draw her gun towards other Mercenaries (Sayuri's allies). Under a persuasion from Morito and Simon however, Ann and others reluctantly put their weapons away. As the meeting continues, both Ann and Sayuri were arguing each other when their philosophy clashed: Ann deemed Child Room's moral misconduct was amoral but Sayuri retorted as she deemed Mikado High School's goal was indifferent. While listening to Morito's willingness to protect Kotonoha from the Child Room, she was also shocked to learn that Morito would going to against even Mikado High School if he found the academy tended to do harm upon Kotonoha. Summer Break Shortly after Sayuri and the Child Room Seven's retreat from the academy, Ann discussed with her fellow Mikado Six member regards the aftermath and a plot to prevent their destruction to the world, while Morito decided tor retrain his protege in order to prevent the incident happening again. As she told Morito about the incoming Summer Break, she also hoped Morito to help her battling against the Child Room Seven not only for world peace, but also protect Kotonoha since she will be exposed to even more danger than she already has. While Morito and others at the island, Ann welcomed Rena (Morito's only daughter) into the academy as its new staff and her comrade, which she assumed to get closer to her father. In spite this as Rena's selfish request, Ann understood Rena's intention while proud to see growth and wondering Morito's reaction during their reunion. Later, as Morito and his peers return from the Summer Island, Ann learned the island's incident from Morito and when he asked about a guest who visited the school, Ann replied that she already went out to see the nearby town by herself . As Morito asked her about a place to treat his proteges as his apology over the past troubles, Ann suggested him to take his peers to the local marketplace as their Summer Festival vacation. Abilities and Skills ---Coming Soon!--- Trivia * By far, Ann is Morito's first and only person whom he both respected and feared. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Master Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School